The New Summoner
by PriestOfYevon
Summary: Chapter 6 Finally Up! What happens when two summoners travel the same pilgramage? Will Sin be defeated for good by two final aeons? Or are there other greater powers out there that sleep and await to be awoken. please R
1. The new summoner

Chapter 1 Leaving Home  
  
As a blond woman stands atop a pier, looking down at the city of Bevelle, she holds out her staff; which was made out of pure gold and diamonds; giving her final goodbye to the great city.  
  
"Please, don't go to the faith, don't become a summoner!" an old man said walking towards the woman.  
  
"Father, I have to. No one else can rid Spira of Sin, so I will. You wont stop me." The woman said as she was walking towards the temple of Yevon- Bevelle.  
  
"Why, what have I not given you, Emsa?" the man replied.  
  
"I need to, I have to." Emsa said.  
  
"You don't have to do anything! It is not your responsibility to rid Spira of Sin. This is what your mother did, and look where she is, DEAD!" the man replied with a look of pity on his face.  
  
"Well at least she rid Spira of Sin for ten years. You leave me alone. Don't make this harder than it has to be."  
  
"I am your father, and one of the Masters of Yevon, I forbid you to go!" the man replied.  
  
*The girl looked at her father, and ran into the temple of Bevelle.*  
  
Emsa was naturally a wealthy woman, with her mother defeating Sin (the sympathy money) and her father being a master of Yevon. She wore a silk dress that was a light pink with dark pink and light purple flowers on it for design. She had a scarf that was tied around her waist, with a bow where the two ends cane together, leaving a trail that was down to her knees. Her dress was laced with gold and her blows was sleeveless. She was fifteen and training to become s summoner. Her staff was a circle that had a moon shape that was cut out of the center. She was gifted in the black magic, but lacked in white magic, making her an offensive person.  
  
*She entered the Chamber of the Faith. She kneeled down and did the prayer of Yevon to call upon the faith.*  
  
A boy appeared and said "My aeon is what you want, right?"  
  
"Yes, I want to become a summoner." She said.  
  
"Why, what do you feel is the purpose of becoming a summoner" the boy said.  
  
"I want to rid Spira of Sin. I want to go on a pilgrimage to acquire the final aeon." She replied.  
  
"You show hope, strength, honesty. Fine, I shall bestow you with my aeon, Bahamut." The boy said as he started to levitate. He then soared into her chest, fusing with her soul.  
  
She was at first weak, lying on the statue of the faith, when she finally gathered her strength and left the temple. She was walking outside of the temple when she was stunned at what she saw. The great city of Bevelle was being attacked by the Al Bhed. They sent machina beasts to destroy everything.  
  
"This is my chance. My chance to prove to my father that I will become a good summoner." Emsa thought to herself.  
  
She swung her staff, on both sides calling upon her aeon. Bahamut swooped down from the air to crash through his aeon faith symbol. He then landed beside Emsa. Bahamut looks like a dragon with a golded circle that had swirls in it floating behind him. Bahamut raised his mighty hands, and reated four dark energy circles to form. He then pushed them, causing them to hit some of the machina.*  
  
"Alright Bahamut! " Emsa thought.  
  
"SIN!" a villager cried as he ran past Emsa.  
  
* Emsa looked up over the temple when she saw Sin hovering over it. Sins mouth was open, causing a dark orb to form in front of it. Sin shot the orbs in different directions, annihilating the city. Bahamut swooped my Emsa, picking her up, and carrying her out of the city. *  
  
2 Days Later  
  
Bahamut flew t on oasis that was in the middle of what seemed to be deserted desert. After me dropped her off, he disappeared.  
  
"Who are you? What were you flying on?" a woman asked. She was dressed in a red outfit. Her shirt showed her stomach and her shorts were short, she was dressed for the hot weather. She had a sword that was strapped to her back, and she had knives that was strapped to her legs.  
  
"I am Emsa, I am a summoner, and that was my aeon, Bahamut, that I flew in on." Emsa said.  
  
"Your s summoner?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes I am, why?" Emsa said. "Where are your guardians?" the woman said, this time she had a look of suspiciousness on her face.  
  
"I have non, for I just became a summoner two days ago." Emsa said as she was alarmed with the look on the woman's face. Emsa clenched her staff, ready to fight.  
  
"Oh, good. Then how about this! JUDGEMENT BLADE!" the woman scream as she took out her sword, which was now lighted up with a purple light. Her blade was surrounded with circles of spell energy. She jumped up into the air when another woman lept out from behind a tree. 


	2. A New Guardian

Chapter 2.  
  
"Fist of Fate!" the woman screamed as she landed under the woman with the sword. Her fist lighted up as she punched the air under the woman. When she did so, a lash of golden energy covered the body of the woman with the sword. The woman fell into the Oasis' water. "Stand back!" the woman screamed as she swatted the summoner away. "Light of Thor!" the woman yelled.  
  
*She lifted her arms when a bolt of lightning shot into her hands. She trapped the lightning and threw it into the water. The water lighted up a golden light. "Run!" she said as the Oasis exploded.*  
  
The impact threw Emsa and the woman down, under the sand. "Cough...Cough..Cough..what..who.what's going on?...who are you?...Where am I?" Emsa said, for she was confused. "I am Moronda, and you were just attacked by a person who is with the Al Bhed X-Yevon tribe. The attack summoners and people who believe in Yevon." The woman said. "What are you talking about? And where am I?" Emsa replied as she was dusting off the remaining sand off her silk dress. "Your in the Sauniba Desert Oasis, or what was the Oasis... I was saying people despise Yevon. They are called 'X-Yevonites.' They don't like anything or anyone to do with Yevon. Especially summoners. So, what are you doing here?" said Moronda. "My home, Bevelle, was attacked by the Al Bhed. I summoned Bahamut to help destroy some machinas when Sin appeared." Emsa said, walking towards Moronda. "Al Bhed you say. The X-Yevonites was planing to attack a city. They left, but never returned." Moronda said. "How do you know all of this?" Emsa asked as she picked up her staff. "My father is one of the X-Yevonites, the founder to be exact. I overheard a conversation between him and a pilot. " Moronda replied. "Are you one of them?" Emsa started to walk back. "No, I believe in Yevon. But my dad doesn't know. If he did, he would disown me. Do you hear that?" Moronda said as she started to pull a metal ball out of a pouch on her hip.  
  
~Moronda wore a dress that went down to her ankles. She had a side cape that covered one arm and half her back. She had a shirt that showed her belly. Her shirt was sleeveless, with the neck of it going to her chin. She had a necklace that was gold with emeralds in the center. Her hair was short and brown, whichcurved out. On one arm, she had an arm brace (author's note: looks like yuna's) that had a golden wrist bracelet. She had boots that went up to her knees that made it easy to walk in snow and sand. Her dress had marks on it, strange marks. She had a pouch that was strapped to her waist. Emsa looked back at the Oasis and saw a dark purple light sprout out of it. When the light dissipated, a giant worn with a large mouth that was open like a flower bud sprouted out of it. It was at least forty-eight feet high and seventy-six feet long. "A fiend!" Emsa said. "Where did it come from? We would have saw it if it came up on us." Moronda said. "That person, I never sent her. She became this!" Emsa said as a light formed in her palm. "What do we do? Attack?" Moronda yelled. "Precisely. FIRE!" Emsa yelled as the light in her hand turned red.  
  
* She raised her hands to make her forearms form an X, with the red palm out. "Attack Now Moronda!" she said when the red hand shot out four small comets that hit that worm.* "Music to my ears. SHADOW OF HELL!" Moronda screamed. Her hands lighted up with purple orbs with yellow bolts that were loosely around them. She jumped up into the air and threw the orbs. When they hit the ground of the worm, the sky went pitch black. She landed and arched her hand behind her, causing a white and red aurora to form over her hands. She pushed towards the worm and a large rush of energy in the form of a wave snaked is way towards the worm. When it hit, the sky cleared and the worm exploded. *  
  
"Nice, but it's still alive!" Emsa said. "You're a summoner, right? So summon!" Moronda said. "Your right, Bahamut, I call you!" Emsa said towards the sky. Emsa swung her staff, twice on both sides. Bahamut swarmed down, and landed with a thud. * "Bahamut, I know you are tired, but I need you to help us fight this." Emsa said to Babamut.  
  
Bahamut flew up and grabbed the worm by the tail. He flew up and dropped it over some rocks that were sticking up. Emsa's hand lighted up with a blinding white light. The light formed into a ball when Emsa yelled "SHOOTING STAR". She threw the ball into the worm's mouth, when she did so, it exploded within it. But that didn't stop it. The worm slammed its tail into the ground and raised its body. Before it hit, Bahamut flew and grabbed both, Emsa and Moronda. Bahamut flew into the air when the worm slammed its enormous body down. The impact flew up and hit Bahamut, causing the mighty aeon to lose balance. Bahamut fell to the ground, knocking Emsa and Moronda off. Bahamut started to glow. It stood up, and flew backwards. He smashed his two mighty hands into the earth as if he were expecting a big impact. He opened his mouth, when the circle on his back started to spin. An energy orb began to form in its mouth when it was charged, Bahamut shot out a beam that was so incredibly powerful, it covered the entire Oasis, killing the worm. The smoke and dust cleared, when they saw endless sands. *  
  
"Where'd it go?" Moronda asked. "You see that, Pyrflies, We did it, we destroyed it!" Emsa said. "Then send it, before it becomes something stronger." Moronda said. "I thought you believed in Yevon." Emsa said with a smirk on her face. "I do, why?" Moronda said. "Then you would know once a fiend is destroyed, then it is gone for good." Emsa was laughing. "Bahamut, you may go."  
  
* Bahamut bursts into Pyrflies. *  
  
"You know, you wern't to bad out there." Emsa said. "Thanks, you wern't to bad yourself. "Thankyou, but I have something to ask of you." Emsa said hesitantly "What?" "Will you become my guardian? I know I only knew you for a little while, but I feel that I can trust you." Emsa said. "Ok, sure, I'll do it." Moronda said. "So, where is Home, what is Home?" Emsa said. "I'll tell you on the way, follow me, I live there.  
  
They both started walking through the desert, Emsa following Moronda. 


	3. Home And the Other Summoner

Chapter 3. Home-and the Other Summoner.  
  
They were walking through the desert when they came up to a sign that was written in Al Bhed. "What does it say, Moronda?" Emsa asked as she wiped away some sand off the sign to revel some more words.  
  
"It sais 'Home over the hill.'" Moronda replied as she looked in the direction that an arrow was pointing. "That means Home is over that Hill, which I already knew."  
  
"Oh. We should get going." Emsa replied. "You do have a place there, right?"  
  
"Yah, I do. I have an apartment." Moronda said as she pulled a thermos out of her side pouch for a drink. "Shit, we're all out of water." Moronda said as she tilted the thermos upside down, shaking it to apply that it was empty.  
  
"Here, give it to me." Emsa took the thermos and held it as she whispered "water." The thermos was now over flowing with cool, clear water. "Here, drink it."  
  
Moronda drank the water. "So, where did you learn your black magic?"  
  
"My mother taught it to me before she went on her pilgrimage. She wanted me to learn it so I could defend myself. She also taught me how to heal and bring some things back to life, incase I was injured or someone was near- death." Emsa said.  
  
They crossed the hill when Emsa was shocked at the great city. It was almost as large as Bevelle, and it was lush with people and machina, kind of the city of Zanarkand, but on a much smaller scale. She could hardly believe that no one has discovered the great city.  
  
"WOW!" Emsa said. "So, what exactly do people do here?"  
  
"The same thing as everyone else. Hide your staff, people here don't take too well for people who believe in Yevon, especially you, being a summoner." Moronda said as she swayed at her staff.  
  
"Yah, Your right. STAFF, DISMISS!" Emsa said as her arms formed an X while her staff floated in air. Her staff raised up and spun around once, landing horizontal on the imaginary base in the air. A purple orb formed in the middle of the staff and covered the whole thing. Then the staff disappeared, banishing into thin air.  
  
They walked into the city, seeing people act freely, free from worries, free from Sin. They were walking into a cluster of very tall buildings when Moronda said "Over there, my apartment is over there."  
  
"Does your father live with you?" Emsa asked. "No, he has his own chambers, underground. Why?" Moronda said.  
  
"Oh, no reason..so, how big is your place?"  
  
"Ok. I guess. Be quick when you are walking in, don't let anyone see the inside." Moronda said.  
  
They walked up the twenty-three flights of stairs when they finally reached Moronda's apartment. Her apartment was luxurious, with air-conditioning, fine furniture, and bits and pieces of Yevon trinkets and posters of Faith and Prayer.  
  
"Wow, look at this. You really like your Yevon.huh." Emsa said as she did the prayer of Yevon in front of a prayer poster. "How do you keep this a secret?"  
  
"People never come in here, and when my father arrives, I hurry and take everything down or I tell him that I am doing research about summoners."  
  
There was a pause as Emsa was looking around and Moronda was in the kitchen fixing them up some food for lunch when there was a knock at the door. Moronda went outside to see who it was when Emsa called her staff, preparing for anything.  
  
"FRT.MOMA! EO'C OUI!" Moronda said to the man at the door while she hugged him.  
  
"FA KUD YHUDRAN CILLUHAN!" Lyle (moma) said.  
  
"UG. E'MM PA NEKRD DRENA." Moronda said as the man walked away. She then went back inside.  
  
"Who was that?" Emsa said as she out her staff away.  
  
"That was my cousin. They've captured a summoner from Macalania. Lets go. I will see him." Moronda said as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
"What now? I am hungry." Emsa said as she rubbed her belly.  
  
"No, not now, I just made us some lunch, like I will let this go to waste." Moronda said as she held up two plates of sandwiches and left over chicken from the previous night.  
  
They were eating.well.hogging the food that Moronda provided when Emsa broke the silence.  
  
"Do you have an Airship, or a travel sphere. I need to go back to Bevelle." Emsa said as she drank some grape wine to wash down the chunks of food in her esophagus.  
  
"Yah, why?" Moronda said with a mouth full of food and bits of chicken falling back onto the plate.  
  
" I have some books there that I need." Emsa said.  
  
"What kind of books?" Moronda asked.  
  
"Books of places, spells, and aeons."  
  
"Aeons? Don't you know of all the aeons?" Moronda said as she looked at the summoner as if she didn't know as much.  
  
"Yah, I know of the regulars.wait..wait, how many aeons do you think there are?"  
  
"Lets see." 'there's Valefore.Ifrit.Ixion.Shiva.Bahamut.and Anima.' "Theres six aeons."  
  
"No, there's twelve. I need that book to map out the hidden temples of Spira."  
  
"How did you get such a book?" Moronda asked as she took a big bite off one of the sandwiches.  
  
"One of my mother's guardians gave it to me after she defeated Sin and..." Emsa said hesitantly.  
  
"What? Is it something that I said...Whats wrong, Emsa?" Moronda said.  
  
"Nothing, so where is this summoner at?" Emsa said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"The summoner is in the Summoner's Sanctuary. That is where they put the summoners when they are caught." Moronda said.  
  
"Whats that? You actually have a place for kidnapped summoners!?!" Emsa said. She was appaled at the thought of them keeping summoners and having a place for kidnapped summoners.  
  
"Well, they don't think they are kidnapping them. You see, to them, they are saving the summoner from death." Moronda said.  
  
"What do you mean.oh.I see. They stop them so they don't aquire the final aeon." Emsa said.  
  
"Right, well, I'm finished, should we get going?" Moronda said as she bit the last of her sandwich, along with some of her finger. "OUCH!"  
  
"Sure. I'm anxious to meet this other summoner. Where is this 'summoner sanctuary'" Emsa said.  
  
"It's downstairs. Under ground."  
  
They were walking down the twenty-three flights of stairs, and headed outside, towards a government building, that was owned by her father.  
  
"So, what exactly does your father do? I mean, what is he?" Emsa asked.  
  
"He is the head of the government of the Al Bhed and he is the founder of the X-Yevonites. He is kind of like the ruler of the Al Bhed."  
  
"Oh, so he is very powerful..and rich."  
  
"Yah, Very."  
  
They walked down a hallway, leading towards a shaft that would carry them to the bottom.  
  
"Why is no one stopping you?" Emsa asked as she looked at the people.  
  
"I am the head of the Summoner's Sanctuary. That is why I was told about the summoner.  
  
"So, you launch these kidnappings.you are the cause?"  
  
"Not really. You see, although my father hates people of Yevon, he 'kidnaps' them so he could save them. He hates Yevonites because they believe in the killings of Summoners, for the peace of Spira. He is the one that launches these attacks." Moronda explained.  
  
"So, he is really an nice person. He just doesn't believe in the sacrificing of people, right?" Emsa said. "And what exactly do they do to the summoners once they captured them?"  
  
"They keep them here, until Sin is defeated, stopping their pilgramage. That is why they want to send a group of soldiers to try to kill Sin. So, if they kill Sin, then a summoner wouldn't defeat it." Moronda said.  
  
They walked to the door of the Sanctuary when they heard a big rumble inside.  
  
"What is that?" Emsa said.  
  
Moronda punched in the number code to open the door. They walked into the room, which was fairly nice like a nice house, to see a group of people huddled in a corner and a man with the aeon Shiva called down. "Shiva, Diamond Dust!" The man said to his mighty, yet beautiful aeon.  
  
Shiva spun around, causing ice to form around the people's feet, trapping them.  
  
"NO, Stop!" Emsa and Moronda said at the summoner and aeon.  
  
"Why, they tried to hurt me." The man said as he swung his staff, dismissing the aeon. "I was only defending myself."  
  
Emsa walked over to the people that were now trapped in ice and asked them " Did you try to hurt this person?"  
  
"No, we were only trying to tell him why he was here." One of the men said.  
  
"Then why would he say that you were trying to hurt him?" Emsa asked.  
  
"Well, he started to pace, and then he started to yell, and we kind of took a sword to his neck." Another man said.  
  
Emsa looked at the summoner that was now sitting on one of the sofas.  
  
"Fire." Emsa said calmly, causing the ice to burn at the base and melted.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked. " And thank you for stopping me before I did some damage to these jerks.  
  
"I am summoner Emsa, from the temple of Bevelle, and this is my guardian, Moronda." Emsa said.  
  
"I am Deyogen, and I come from the Temple of Macalania. They captured me when I was at the Temple of Yevon-Besaid when they took me." The man said.  
  
Deyogen wore a male summoner's robe, that covered his feet. His robe was fringed, looking like pointy scales on a snake, which was a mix of green and blue. His staff was like a fan on a pole.(authors note: looks like braska's staff and clothes.) He had a head dress that looked like a cap with two yevon strips that formed a V. (au: looks like braska's) He had a pouch that was under one of the scales on the left slide. He has boots that were black and white, but were hidden by the robe. He had a neck Shawl that went down to his belly, covered most of his face, up to his nose.  
  
"So, how many temples have you visited, Summoner Deyogen?" Emsa asked.  
  
"Three. I have three aeons." He replied.  
  
-Back with the people who escaped-  
  
"My lord, you sould hear something about your daughter." a man said.  
  
-***  
  
The end for now. 


	4. The journie Begins a new:he parting of H...

Ch4 The Journie begins a New. The parting of Home; The secret book.  
  
"What is it?" A man from a turned around chair behind a desk said.  
  
"Your daughter...she is a..."  
  
"Out with it."  
  
"A guardian."  
  
"Impossible. She would never do that. She is not a Yevon follower."  
  
"She and the summoner that she is guarding are in the Summoner Sanctum right now. They attacked the guards and are talking with the summoner."  
  
"Well, I will have to see this for myself to believe it." The man stood up and walked over to the door. The two were heading down the stairs that leads to the Sanctum when they heard the talking.  
  
"...Yah. I know. When I told my parents that I was becoming a summoner, they flipped. They were..." Deyogen was cut off by the two men that entered the room.  
  
"Moronda, what is the meaning of this?" the man said as he walked over to his daughter, and took her by the arm, dragging her away from the two summoners.  
  
"I am tired of keeping this a secret...Dad, I am a Yevonite. And I am this woman's guardian."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, 'No'?"  
  
"I mean you will not be going on a pilgrimage. You are going to stay here, with your people. Here, where you belong." The man was walking over to the other two, releasing Moronda from the grip, and started to whisper something to them.  
  
"NO!" Emsa was getting really mad at this point. "No. I am leaving this island if I have to on my own. I am NOT going to stay here!"  
  
Deyogen was looking at him with the same look as Emsa was. "I will not either!"  
  
"I'm afraid you two have no other choice. You are here, and you know the location of this place. It must be kept a secret."  
  
"We won't tell anyone!" Emsa was pleading at this point.  
  
"I can't trust you Yevon low-lives!"  
  
"What did you say, Dad." Moronda was pushed over the limit at this point. "You will not disrespect Yevon, or anyone who follows Yevon." she pulls out a set of long, slender daggers from a pouch at her back. "We will be leaving now. I am taking an airship."  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"Then so-be-it!"  
  
"NO!" Emsa ran in front of her. "You cant. You are a guardian, not a murderer! Please sire, I just want to leave."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The man walked out of the room when Emsa looked at Moronda and Deyogen when she finally said "Well, are you ready?"  
  
"So soon?" Deyogen said as he walked over to his staff, which was lying on the couch behind them, "Why don't we stay the night?"  
  
"I want to go to my next temple."  
  
"Which is....umm...Djose?" Deyogen said as he walked back over to the two.  
  
"Yah. Well, for now anyway. But, before I go there, I MUST get back to Bevelle."  
  
"Good luck going there." Deyogen said with laughter in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Since Sin's attack a week ago, security has been top notch, they are not letting anyone in, or out for that matter. I tried to get the aeon there. Amazing, Sin destroyed everything except the temple."  
  
"A week ago...everything..."  
  
"Well, everything except the south wing."  
  
"That is where I lived. The book should be left untouched..."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"My mother's guardians gave me a book of secret temples when she..."  
  
"Oh. I understand, but I doubt it will still be there."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Everyone is raiding the city. Looking for anything, or anyone, that might have lured Sin."  
  
"We could have been there already with you two talking..." Moronda was walking outside the room when the two summoners glared at her. "Don't look at me that way..."  
  
"So, Deyogen, would you like to join my pilgrimage, There has never been two summoners defeat Sin at one time before...this could be it. Two final aeons, and we could permanently defeat Sin."  
  
"You bring up an interesting point, it makes sense. Fine, we shall accompany each other."  
  
The trio reached out of the building when they were stopped by Moronda's father. "You know that I do not approve of this. So...I would like to wish you two a safe trip. Here are the keys to my airship, the Medussa."  
  
"Father." He didn't get enough time to reply to her when she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Thank you." She took the keys then said "C'mon, are you two coming?"  
  
She ran to the Dock where they were when the other two followed, saying thank you. They entered the giant airship when they saw a crew of people, a chef, pilot, navigator, cleaning crew, and engineers. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"Your father wanted us to go on board for you and serve you." The chief said as he walked over to her and bowed. The airship was the largest airship in the Al Bhed territory. It was at a large scale of ten city blocks in length and is over seven stories tall. (Au. Note: Design is like that of the airship in FFX. The only thing is that it is longer, taller, and wider.) There are two large, flat circles in the back (AN: like the one on the back of the airship in FFX) for speed and balance. There are forbidden Machina (guns) on each side of the ship. There are also two very large forbidden machina on the top of the airship (AN: like the one used in operation Mi'Hien). One can petrify an on coming object, other ships included, and the other shoots out blasts of mixed elements.  
  
"Ok then...can we get going now?" Emsa said as she walked over to a door, which opened automatically. She walked into the large control room that was furnished with couches, chairs, and in the front, there is a large, unbreakable, window. In front of it, is the control center. There were computers and controls for different types of forbidden Machina. Moronda and Deyogen walked in after her, followed by the crew for the controls.  
  
"Whats the big rush?" Moronda said as she walked over to the cockpit. "By the way, I am the captain of this ship." There was a hint of joy and excitement in her voice.  
  
"I want to get back to Bevelle as soon as possible, you know, before Sin decides to go back and finish the rest off."  
  
"Ok. It will take about and hour to get there." Moronda inputted the coordinates for Bevelle and walked out of the room. "IT is on Auto Pilot. Please leave it there."  
  
Trio leaves the control room  
  
"Well, what do you want to do while we wait?" Deyogen said.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I want to explore this place!" Moronda was already running past the doors to go outside when she said that. The other two followed her when they ran threw a new set of doors.  
  
When they entered the other room, their mouths dropped open when they saw how nice it was, compared to the rest of Home. It had luxurious marble floors, a two way stair case, which had Oak rails with gold swirling them. In the center of where the two stairs met was a balcony that leaned over a lobby area, overlooking the rest of the room. In the very center of them, there was a set of doors, that led to another room. The room was furnished with wicker chairs, oak chairs, and polished bronze chairs. There were tables between the chairs, which were placed randomly around the room, with a plant coming out of the middle. There were two other doors, one next to the other, leading to the kitchen and the other leading to the sunroom. They walked up the left side of the stairs when they came to the doors. Next to the doors was a golden plaque that read "Sleeping Quarters". They walked through the doors when they came to a hallway that lead to a center block. Around the Block were other hallways with doors every thirty or so feet. When they entered the room, they noticed that there were seven doors on each side of them, until it came to the center, which was one door on each side of the square.  
  
"So, do you want to explore one of them?" Deyogen said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"That is why we came here, isn't it?" Moronda replied as she walked over to one door on the right, opened and entered it. As she walked in, the others followed. They then realized the size of the rooms, and the scale of its luxury. They all three split up into different rooms, out of the seven that was there, when Emsa saw this sphere on one of the polished oak tables.  
  
"Hey guys, I think I might have found something." The two walked in the section of the room that their other partner was in when they circled the table, observing the sphere. "Well, shall we turn it on?"  
  
"I think so." Moronda reached over to the blue orb when as soon as she touched it, it flickered and a figure appeared, floating above it. The person was recognizable, it was Moronda's father.  
  
"Moronda, I guess you are wondering why, and how, I got this in here so fast. I knew about you becoming a guardian when I saw you and Emsa entering the city from the desert. I also knew you believed in Yevon. I bought this sphere when I was in Macalania because, I knew that one day you would go on your own pilgrimage, if not your own, then someone else's. I got this to tell you the last thoughts so you could find it and hear them. Then, when I saw you and Emsa enter your apartment, I decided to make this for you. You know that I do not approve of Yevon, but I have complete faith in you. I wish you the best of luck, and you, Emsa, I hope that you defeat Sin, you have the gift. Deyogen, You better take care of Moronda. I know that it should be the other way around, but I do not have to worry about you, that fight you gave in Besaid, and the one in the Summoner's sanctum was proof enough that you too have the gift. So, to help aid you on your journey, I have laid some equipment out for you. Just to let you know, Moronda, The Al Bhed are here anytime that you need us. I better go now. Bye.  
  
The sphere turned off on its own when Moronda stood up, wiping the tears that were little off of her eyes. Moronda walked over to another section of the large room when she noticed a bunch of weapons laying on a table with a white cloth under them. There was a set of claw knives (AN: they look like circles with a moon shaped blade facing the top of the handle that the person grabs onto, stretching from one side of the wrist to the other. The person puts their hand into a circle until it is met by a flat bar. They grab onto it and use the blade to slice its foe. For better detaile, look at Rikku's theif dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2©, but take the long blade off and turn it into a large moon-shaped figure. It is also a dark- purple almost a black color.), two staffs, a set of gems, two bracelets, a necklace with a large dark teardrop-shaped pendant at the end and large beads, and a chest with gil in it.  
  
"Wow! Did your father do all of this for us?" Deyogen said as he picked up a staff and placed it touching the ground. Deyogen uses the longer staffs, ones that goes from his feet to a little above his head, and Emsa uses the smaller staffs that usually go from her thighs to her head. Emsa walked over to the table and picked up the other staff that was the style that she used and swung it around, in a dancing way. "How did he know what kind of staffs that we liked?"  
  
"Easy, he saw yours and deyogens." Moronda said as she picked up her claw knives, put her hands in them, and swung them around, in an offensive way.  
  
Emsa's staff looked like a circle with circles in the circle. There were seven together, six on the outer side and one in the center of the cluster. Each one had a detailed shape of the six regular aeon Emblems and the center one had the Final aeon's emblem. The outside of the large circle was a patterned fire design, one side identical to the other, with signs of Yevon here and there. Within the emblems were spheres in the center that were the color of the spheres of the temples that indicated temples visited. Bahamut's sphere was glowing softly, showing that she has already obtained that aeon.  
  
Deyogen's staff was a large ring-like circle, like emsa's, but this had actual spheres of the temples visited. Each one was connected with a bolt of blue lightning, and the spheres were swerving around each other, as if they could come out at any time. There were only three, showing the aeons that he has obtained, and there was room for more.  
  
After they chose their weapons, it was time to find their equipment. Deyogen had his eyes on the large necklace. "I would like this one." He picked it up, and it was as light as a feather, shocking for being its size. He put it on and it stooped all the way down to his waist, and the beads were as wide and his thumb. When he put it on, a dark-purple flame started to burn inside its gem. As soon as it started to burn, all the other beads began to burn. Emsa and Moronda gathered the bracelets that were laying on the table, when they picked up one, they realized that there was a pile of about twenty laying there. They put them all on when the gems in them began to glow a peaceful glow. Moronda then walked over to the gil, and emptied the chest on the floor, she then got on her knees and began to count. Emsa observed the gems that were laying there. She realized that there were ten of the elements, ten supreme gems, and ten light gems.  
  
Moronda finished counting the money "Guys, we have 500,000 Gil. That should be enough to last a month!"  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Emsa questioned  
  
"Yes. Very good."  
  
"How much more time until we reach Bevelle?" Deyogen said as he walked over to the bed that was in the center of that section of the room.  
  
"I don't know. Let me find out." Moronda walked over to this golden box on the wall next to the door leading to the hallway and connected with the cockpit.  
  
Cockpit. A voice said.  
  
"How long until we reach Bevelle?"  
  
We have been in bevelle for the past half hour.  
  
"Ok...WHAT! Why didn't anyone tell us?"  
  
We sent three people to find you, but they kind of got lost.  
  
We will be heading out now. The three walked out of the room, and hallway when they met with the three men, who were coming up the stairs.  
  
"There you are, Sir and Misses. I am sorry we got lost. Big ship you know."  
  
"Ok. Where do we get off?"  
  
"The same place you got on."  
  
"Where is that again?"  
  
"Follow me." The other two men split when the three, leaded by the guy, walked down the stairs, into a room with a large teleport pad in the center. "There. Just step on there and off you go."  
  
"I don't remember getting on this. Where is this going to take us?"  
  
"To the bottom balcony. And yes you did step on it. You had to have. There is no other way to get on this ship. It probably happened so fast that you didn't realize it."  
  
"Whatever." They stepped onto the pad when they saw the sky and a large set of stairs. Moronda looked down and saw the balcony's floor. "See. There is a doo..." she looked back and saw a teleport pad on the ground and Emsa and Deyogen coming off of it.  
  
"I guess he was right. Wait, this is not Bevelle." Emsa said as she walked over to a tree. "This is Macalania Woods. I came here to play all of the time."  
  
"So you know the way...right?" Moronda was walking over to a three way parting, one leading to the Calm Lands, one leading to the deep forest, and one leading to a dirt path.  
  
"Sure I do, I did grow up here, after all." Emsa said as she walked over to the dirt path that leaded to a stone bridge. "Here, follow me."  
  
The three walked on the path when they came to the stone bridge, there, they all could see the mighty city of Bevelle, and they also could see the destroyed part of the city, and what was left after the attack. Little was there, only one section was left. Although is was still bigger than most of the cities in Spira, it was still pale in comparison to the city when it was whole. The three walked across the bridge and onto another trail. They stepped off the trail into Bevelle territory, which was noticeable having the floor changing from dirt to a fine and colorful stone. They were walking down this long street that had streams on both sides. When they were approaching the entrance gates, a group of three guards stopped them.  
  
"What business do you have in Bevelle?" one of them said.  
  
"I come to return to my home, and then I will leave." Emsa said as she walked to the doors, past them.  
  
"And you two" the second of the guards said.  
  
"I am a Summoner and I have come here to Obtain the aeon at the temple here. She is a Summoner here too. And she is our guardian." Deyogen walked past them, catching up with Emsa who was waiting at the gate for the others.  
  
"Bevelle is tight on security, sorry for the hassle. Oh and by the way, the Master has placed the temple off limits for the time being. You will have to come back some other time." The first guard said, letting down his guard.  
  
"I am sure he will let him in. I am the Master's daughter."  
  
"What! You're the Master's daughter! Why didn't you tell us?" The two yelled at the top of their lungs.  
  
"You guys never asked"  
  
"NO. It can't be. He said she died."  
  
"What!" Emsa was in shock at what she just heard.  
  
"He said she died in Sin's attack. If it is you, my Lady, then please forgive me even more." He did the prayer of Yeven, leading the others, which did it right after he did. "You are most welcomed here, Emsa."  
  
The three walked through the doors when they saw how busy the streets were. It was unusually crowded. The survivors were sitting on the ground, and those that could walk, were wondering around. This was different than what Emsa remembered. Sure, there was twenty times more people, but they were spread across the entire city. There had to have been seven times as many people in this portion of the city. The trio made their way past the sworm of people when they came to a non-forbidden machina. It was a lift that lead to the highbridge, which was miraculously untouched. It was mostly in the sections that were hit by Sin's attack, and yet it remained untouched.  
  
"Why did we stop?" Moronda was wondering. "The entrence to the highbridge is in section D. We are in section G."  
  
"Yah, I know that. There is a secret way to get up, only for the family. It was built so we weren't hassled by a bunch of people trying to get to our house."  
  
"Smart."  
  
"Yes, I know. Here, step on." The three got onto the lift when Emsa pushed the buttons that directed it to go to the top.  
  
"So, what is this book about?" Deyogen said as he looked on the side of the rails, visualizing the falls that could happen, causing him to panic a little. Just as he was leaned far over, Moronda thought it would be funny to push him a little to make him jump, not to kill the poor man, but to give him a minor heart attack.  
  
"MORONDA!" he caught himself and came at Moronda, which was on the bottom, laughing hard.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA...Sorry thought that I would...hey...don't give me that look..." Moronda was starting to grab Emsa and put her in front of her as in a shielding way. Deyogen walked in front of Emsa, which was now in Moronda's grasp, when he looked straight into Emsa's eyes, which were teary from laughter.  
  
heavy sigh "So, Emsa, what is this book about?"  
  
"You'll see." They continued their way up to the long bridge without saying a word. Moronda was watching her back, expecting Deyogen to get her back, Deyogen was thinking about what the book could be, and Emsa was looking over the rail, observing the scenery. They reached the top when they got off, and walked over to the back door when they were stopped by a group of three men who were guarding the house.  
  
"HALT!" one of the guards said.  
  
"Not again!" Emsa was worn out at this time. She wanted to get the book and complete her pilgrimage.  
  
"You cannot get in here. This is strictly for family only."  
  
"I am family. Let me in."  
  
"You are not family. All of them are inside right now. Planning for Emsa's funeral."  
  
"What do you mean, I AM Emsa!"  
  
"What is going on out here?" A man came from out these doors when the three guards stepped aside and did the prayer of Yevon. The man dissmissed them and they ran to the front of the palace, continuing their job. (AN: they were on break in the back when they saw the three.)  
  
"Father! What is the meaning of this!?!" What is going on!?!"  
  
"Emsa. Why, your alive!"  
  
"What do you mean, I was always alive...did you think that I was dead?"  
  
"Yes, when Sin came, and you tried to defend us...I ... I ...I thought that you were gone." He walked over to Emsa and wrapped hid arms around her tightly, showing compassion, care,...love. "If you are a Summoner, what are you doing here? You should be on your pilgrimage."  
  
"Do you remember that book that mom's guardian gave me?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"That is why I have come here."  
  
"Why do you need it?"  
  
It shows of hidden temples that mother found."  
  
"It does..."  
  
"Hidden temples?" Deyogen walked over to Emsa and looked her in the eyes. "What do you mean, hidden temples? If there are more faith, this must be shared to other summoners at once!"  
  
"Quite the difference. This must be kept a secret. It must not get out. And in the mean time, Emsa, give me the book."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if they are a secret, there must be a reason for it."  
  
"Ok. Let me go get the book." They all walked in the great palace when she ran up a grand set of stairs, thrusting open a door. She walked out with a book in her hands when she gave it to her father, which was standing at the top of the stairs. He took the book and walked away, not saying a word or opening the book to se its contains.  
  
"That was weird." Moronda said as she was looking at a vase that was on the table beside here. There was writing of the faith on it and there was a detailed picture of the aeons on it. It was found in an explored cavern of Zanarkand. She looked closer, picking it up, when she noticed these figures in the bottom. The paint was faded, so details were not good. They were small of course, so detail would not be that great.  
  
"You! Put that down!" Four men in bulky outfits were running after Moronda when they tackled her full throttle on the ground. The vase flew up into the air when one of them caught it and set it back where it was.  
  
"OUCH! What are you doing?" Moronda was now sitting on her butt with a large bump on her head, due to the couple elbows that associated with her skull.  
  
"Did you not read this sign, 'DO NOT TOUCH!'"  
  
"Well Geez! SOOOORRRYYYY! I was just looking!"  
  
"Moronda, enough, we must go." Emsa cried out as she got a few of her clothes into a back pack.  
  
"Leaving so soon? Well, you just got here." The master said as he was walking out, the book gone.  
  
"Well, like you said, I do have a pilgrimage to do. So does he. We best be going."  
  
They walked out of the place when they were greeted by the massive airship.  
  
"Emsa. I still need the faith here." Deyogen was walking over to the entrance of the temple.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick. We will be waiting here in the airship for you to get done."  
  
Deyogen ran into the temple. Three and a half hours later, he came back out. "Lets go. I am done."  
  
"Finally!" Moronda was getting anxious and wanted to go. They boarded the airship and took off in a hurry. They walked to the sleeping quarters when they went into Emsa's room.  
  
"So, this book. WHY DID YOU GIVE IT AWAY!?!" Deyogen was pacing back and fourth, glaring at Emsa. "They could have been the key to our defeat of Sin!"  
  
"Hey, Emsa, you know those extra aeons that you were talking to me about?"  
  
"Yah,"  
  
"I think that vase that I was almost brutally slaughtered for touching had pictures on the bottom."  
  
"Yah, that was from Zanarkand. My grandfather brought it back. He was a guardian to one of his friends. Those were the new aeons, I think."  
  
"Well, back onto this book. Just think, you had the answers, and now they are gone."  
  
"Who said they were gone?" Emsa pulled a book out of her pack and laid it on the bed. "There you go, look at it."  
  
"Wait, how did you..."  
  
Stay tunes to see what happens next!  
  
Ch5. Dendayon, the Luca temple 


	5. Dendayen the luca temple

Chapter 5 Dendayon, the Luca temple 

"I gave my father a different book. I took this one and put it in my bag when we were leaving."

deyogen whispers something in Moronda's ear and leaves.

"Where do we look for the temples?" Moronda was reading further into the table of contents when she handed the book to Emsa.

"Here." She flipped to page 364 (there were about 3,224 pages in this book). There was a list of temples and aeons that were able to be acquired. She read the list and she counted seven temples. _'why would they keep these a secret from us?'_ She saw that there was one in Luca, the place they were closest at the time (they were right above the sea that lead to Luca.) she walked over to the intercom and paged the crew at the control room. "Hey, can we stop in Luca?"

Sure. We are heading by the docks now. Lucky that you said something... "Where's Deyogen?" 

"He said he wanted to summon Bahamut so he's on the deck."

"We should get him." They were walking out of the room when they ran into Deyogen...right into him. They fell with a thud when the announcer came on.

_Here in Luca, departing soon._

"What are we doing in Luca?"

"There is an Aeon here. Did you not know?" Emsa showed him the book when he stared in amazement.

"Really? Who is it... _D e n d a y o n? What kind of name is that?"_

"It's the name of the aqua Aeon. See, here is a description of it." She showed him the picture.

"Ok... Do you think that it is a Hoax?"

"No! These are the aeons that my mother got. She was the one who found this book. I saw one of them up close."

"Well, can we get it now?"

They walked out of the hallway, limping of course, when they came to the teleport pad at the little room. The stepped on it, and, you guessed it, teleported to the bottom balcony. They stepped off into the docks of the familiar place when Emsa pulls out a map of where it is.

"What does the map say?" Moronda was looking more curious than the two summoners.

"It says that it is in the center of the Blitzball Stadium. Under the ball of water."  
  
"How are we supposed to get there? SWIM?" Deyogen was starting to sweat at the heat that was arisen in the stadium's docks with all of that clothing on."

"When does the next game start?" Moronda was looking around for a list of charts when she came to a sphere camera that was showing the second half of the game."Looks like we have another Half an Hour." (Blitzball games lasted longer than 10 minutes.) "What do we do till then?"

"Split up and wonder around." Emsa said as she started to walk away from the two. "OK then? I guess I will see you later."

"See ya Deyogen." Moronda went the other way that Emsa was going.

Deyogen went to the shops in the center of the town. He was looking at the staffs when a large and colorful sign caught his eye. CLOTHES FOR SALE!

He wondered over to the sign and bought some clothes. "Sir, is there a dressing room that I could go to and change?"

The man that sold him the clothes pointed to a cluster of cubbyholes with curtains in the far end. When he walked out of the dressing room, he put his old clothes in a large bag and took it to the airship.

With Emsa

"Now where can we get into the dome without paying?" Emsa was looking around the edge of the dome for a way to get into the large place. She was wondering around when she saw a set of stairs that led to a bottom cellar. So, out of her curiosity, she went down the stairs to see where they led to. She looked around the bottom when she saw another door, when she opened it, a glyph sign appeared on the door. Her eyes were wide in the excitement of what was in front of her. There was the entrance to the temple that she was looking for. "How can this be, it says that it in the center of the blitzball stadium, why is it here?" she pulled out a map of the city and realized that where she was, was in fact the center of the blitzball stadium. Not in the open, but in the ground under it.

With Moronda

"Now, where to go...I know, I will visit the bar!" She was walking over to one of the bars that was in a corner by the entrance to the stadium when she looked over and saw a Ronso and a Guado arguing. Things were getting out of hand. In an attempt to try to stop them from making a scene, she walked over there and started to talk to them. "Ok, what is the problem here?"

"He not welcome. Guado not welcome!"

"What do you mean 'Guado not welcome?'"

"Guado not welcome. Guado not welcome anywhere!" The ronso started to rush at the guado when Moronda thrust her hands in front of her and calling on her Thunder magic to shock the Ronso in its place. The ronso stopped in its tracks, frozen in place as the lightning overcame his entire body. His eyes were double taking his body as he was staring at the position that his was in. The Guado ran the other way when the spell wore off.

"What do you have against the Guado?"

"They burn Mountain. They cause many death."

"How do you know that that wasn't Sin?"

"They came on Airships, they came with Fire. It was they. The sign of the Guado was on their ship."

"Come with me. I think that I know two people that would know what you are talking about."

"I think that I would know what I am talking about. It was Sacred Mountain."

"Just come on."

They were walking to the stadium when they heard the announcements about the new game starting. _We have to get back to the ship_

They met the other two at the dock where their ship landed when they saw the other two. Emsa was reading the book and Deyogen was checking himself out with his new clothes. He had a white and gold chest plate (one that resembles Auron's but is white with gold edges.) and white pants. He had a white sleeveless shirt under it, showing his muscles. He had a pair of white and gold boots that had mettle at the toe area. And to top the entire outfit off, he had a large and thick ribbon of Yevon on his back. The two sides drug two feet behind him and the hoop went a foot over his head. It was all connected at his waist, where his belt was. He was carrying his staff in one hand and a large white cloth that resembles a cloak in his other.

"Who is this Moronda?" Emsa walked over to where the Ronso was standing and observed him carefully. "Why did you bring him?"

"Who are they?" The ronso looked at Moronda who was walking over to Deyogen. "This is Deyogen. He is a summoner."

"You are a summoner party!?!"

"Yes. And this is Emsa. She is also a summoner."

"Two summoners on the same pilgrimage, that is against Yevon, is it not?"

"The teachings never said anything about it. Now, what is your name?" Emsa was looking over to the dome.

"I am Thayen. Ronso of the Mountain."

Nice to meet you, Thayen of the mountain." Deyogen did the sign of prayer as he said those words. He walked over to Moronda and leaned in as to tell her a secret "What is he doing here?"

"He was going to get into a fight with a guado so I brought him back here to our ship so we can take to Guadosalam and clear up this nonsense. Besides, while we are there, we could stop at Djose or Macalania. So you see, it would really be no trouble to us at all. He can go with us. Its my ship, I say who goes and who doesn't."

"Fine Fine Fine...no reason to get all defensive I was only asking a question."

"So are we going to head to the temple now or what? I would like to see this hidden temple." Emsa was taping her foot on the ground at the two while looking frustrated.

"What temple you visit?" Thayen asked.

"The Luca tem..." Moronda shoved her hand on his mouth before he got a chance to talk.

"There is no temple in Luca" the ronso said.

"Your right...hahaha...no temple at all...haha..."Moronda was rubbing the back of her head when he got closer to her.

"You lie...Ronso can tell when people lie."

"Alright already, there is a temple here in Luca..._Emsa tells him the story of the book and temples_... don't tell anyone thought!"

"Fine. I want to see it for myself."

"Ok, lets go then." They started to walk over to the dome when they heard the halftime of the game start. Then a master's voice came on an intercom, announcing his decline and the rise of his son as the new master, _"I have decided to retire my position as a master of yevon and now I will let my son take the job. He will start immediately."_ Then this man with red hair came up to the stage and spoke words to the crowd that were hard to hear under ground. He was a fairly young man about 19 or 20. _"I promise to fulfill the duty of the master as good as my father did. I will prove myself a good master..."_

"Did you hear that? The master just resigned!" Emsa was shocked at what just happened, it was not forbidden, but just frowned upon that a master give up their position in life.

"Oh, well. Can we move on now or do you want to stay there and talk to yourself?" Moronda was starting to open the first set of doors. "You know we cant do this without you. You know the way and you have the book."

They walked through the doors when they were met by another set of doors that had a glyph sign on them. Emsa touched the glyph sign and the four of them walked through the second set of doors when they came to a room that was empty and just large enough to fit them comfortably.

"Now what?" Deyogen was looking all around the room for a door that leaded to the actual temple. There was nothing but blank walls and a little groove that was in the wall where it looked like a sphere should go. "Look over here...There is a sphere hole. Now where is the sphere?"

"I don't know where it is. Maybe it is in the other room." Moronda walked back when sure enough, there was a brightly colored sphere on the ground, by the entrance. She picked it up and it had the attribute for water inside it. "This must be it!" She walked over to the hole in the wall and placed the sphere there when the floor lit up in a light blue light. When it faded, there was a glowing teleport pad under them. When they looked around, they were in an entirely different building and place. There was a large glass dome over them and by the looks of what they saw, they were under the water, on the ocean floor. There was lights there, and no people. There was the hymn of the faith playing, and no one to pray there. It looked like they were the only ones that were there. The place looked untouched for ages, but there was no dirt or dust. The place looked especially clean for no one being there.

"Get a load of this!" Deyogen was walking through the tall white statue towers that were peering over them. They were all connected by a roof of white stone that led to the doors of the trials. They started to walk through the dome when they came to three doors. Two were for the priests to rest and the middle was for the trials. They all looked through the two rooms when they saw clothes lain out like someone was planning to change into them. They left the rooms after observing them and the decided to go through the doors to the cloister of trials.

"Thayen, what's wrong, aren't you coming?" Emsa said.

"No, Thayen not guardian, Thayen not go in. Against Yevon."

"Well, are you going to wait here?"

"Yes. I will stand guard until summoners done."

"Thank you."

The three walked in when they saw a large set of stairs that led to a lower floor. They were amazed on how beautiful it was. There were white marble everything with light blue rock finishes. There was gold lacing to top it all off that made one of the better temples. There was a large room that led to a set of doors.

"That must be it. Emsa, Moronda, are you ready?"

"As ready as we are going to be."

The three walked through the doors when they came to this large pool. "This must be the trials. It must all be underwater." Moronda was starting to take her clothes off when she saw Emsa and Deyogen, already undressed to their unmentionables (underwear) when they dove right in. Moronda finished and dove in after them. They all met up on the other side of what appeared to be a wall. They came up when they saw three lights glowing in the water.

gasp..gasp...pant What now?" Emsa said as she was gathering her air. The water was extremely cold.

"I guess we go to the lights. Deyogen, what do you think?"

"I think we go under, seems that's the only place left there is to go."

The three dove once more into the water when they came to the lights. When they got there, the lights absorbed their bodies and teleported them to another portion of the trials. They came to this room with land, and they got out of the water and started to make their way to three large statues that was peering over them. They looked like creatures of the water that had large blue orbs on their hands. They were the spheres of the temples.

"Hey look over there, there is the chamber of the faith." Emsa pointed to a door that was in the shape of a V.

"Already, that was a quick trial. There has to be some kind of catch. No temple is that easy." Deyogen was looking around for a trick door or a trap of any kind. When he saw none, he headed to the door. "Well lets go. Moronda, will you stay here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"Ok. Here we go." Emsa and Deyogen walked into the chamber, followed by Deyogen, when the door slammed behind them. The door locked when the faith appeared.

"Did you think that this would be that easy?" This faith was a man dressed in a Blitzball uniform. He was a rather bulky man with large muscles. On his head was a large crown with a blue gem in the center of the crown, and in his hand was a trident. After he spoke, a woman appeared behind him. She was a skinny woman dressed in a shell bikini. She had a crown too, but hers was smaller and had a blue gem on the tips of all of the spikes. "We are here to test your strength, young summoners. You must battle the three of us in order to obtain our power." After the woman spoke, a seahorse glided out of the statue. It had armor and a small horn on the top of its head.

"You are hear to fight us?" Emsa replied.

"Yes." As soon the woman said that, they started to summon their powers. Three aeons came out of the sky and hovered in a circle over them. The man had a massive body, pure muscle, and long hair that flowed like the seas. His head was rather small compared to his body, about the size of an elephant's head, (that means he was pretty big if his head is small compared to his body and it is the size of an elephant's head.) In his hand was a massive trident that had a large blue sphere in the center. His eyes were pure blue. His skin was a dark tan. He had two great spikes that came out of his shoulders, and curved up. His had no legs, instead, he had a large stone slab that came out of his waist. The shape was like a cone and it had six little holes in it, about the size of an average human hand. Each hole glowed a different color, one white, one black, one blue, one yellow, one red, and one a white blue. He had a crown on his head that was very tall, and it had one blue crystal that stood out of the front as the main spike. The woman was smaller than the man. She was about the size of Shiva. She had a blue body and hair that fell to the ground. She had a full body with a tail that fell to the ground about six feet behind her. It had a massive flipper on the end that was as big as she was. She had a crown that was short. She had a shell bikini and shells that swirled around one of her legs that went all the way down to her ankle. She had four blue crystals that came out of her back and one that was in the center of the tail. The third of the trio was their seahorse. It has grown to a titanic size, large enough to seat the man and the woman comfortably. It had a trio of horns that came out of its head and sides. It had a large curl, where it's tail curled up, that had a large blue gem in the center of it. On its back was a cloud that constantly moved and had a few blue lightning bolts that zapped here and there.

"If it is a fight they want, it is a fight they will get!" Deyogen started to call on the aeon, Shiva.

He swing his staff around him and slammed the bottom on the floor. Shiva's temple sphere started to glow when the emblem of Shiva appeared with a large piece of ice in the middle. This clear figure came up out of the emblem on the ground and took form. Then the ice blasted, Shiva standing in the middle of the emblem. She swung around and the emblem disappeared.

"My turn. Bahamut, come to me!"

Emsa swung her staff on both sides. When she finished, Bahamut's sphere started to glow. This time, her summoning was different. A large blast of black lightning showered from the heavens, when it was met by a purple and golden blast from the sphere. The two blasts met when Bahamut's emblem appeared. Then the emblem turned into a black hole and started to grow larger and larger. Bahamut rushed through the hole with great speed and flew into the sky. He then sent a blast to the hole, causing it to explode and disappear.

"Two against three, this hardly seems fair!" Deyogen was looking at the aeons before him and imagined himself with those.

"Ready...Set...GO!" They aeons charged at eachother.

What do you think so far?

Chapter 6 :The battle is fought


	6. The battle is fought

Chapter 6 The battle is fought, The dream

As the aeons clashed at each other, a loud boom shook the place. The two aeons fell to the ground of the chamber, when the three that were circling over them were charging for a group attack. Bahamut got back up and used cura on him. Shiva casted Blizarra on herself, restoring her energy.

"Bahamut, use 'Impulse'" after emsa said that, Bahamut flew behind her, put out his hands, and used his impulse attack. It hit the seahorse, knocking it down.

Shiva sent a barrage of heavenly strikes at the girl, but it barely did anything. Finally, Deyogen directed Shiva to use 'Diamond Dust.' Shiva attacked the seahorse, delivering the last blow to it. It was the weakest one of the three aeons, so Shiva and Bahamut focused on it more than they did the other two. Now the scores were even, two on two. Since the seahorse was gone, they couldn't deliver the combined overdrive.

"Bahamut, use megaflare!" Bahamut used the attack on the guy, not fazing him one bit. He attacked back with waterga. A mass of water came out of the blue hole and slammed into Bahamut when he burst into pyrflies.

"Emsa! What do we do?!" Deyogen was running towards Emsa when the girl sent a large aura blast towards him. Shiva ran to him and took the blast, causing her to burst into pyrflies. "Now we have no aeons. I have three aeons left. I'll summon Valefore, she wont be as strong, but she will buy us some time until we find a plan.

Deyogen raised his staff in the air over his head when Valefore's emblem appeared over him. A white swirl of energy rushed into the emblem when it exploded, revealing a large glowing form. It span around and threw the energy at the two aeons.

The aeons flinched and backed away.

"That actually hurt them...Valefore is supposed to be the weakest of the aeons." Emsa stood back and got into a fighting stance. "Here, I will help. I will cast magic on them."

She raised her hands in an X form when a yellow ball formed. "THUNDER BOOM!" The ball shot at the girl and trapped her in a cage of lightning. A barrage of lightning bolts began to shock her when the cage exploded. The girl fell to the ground and started to run towards her.

"Emsa look out!" Deyogen casted thundara at her feet, causing her to trip. Valefore had the guy occupied enough to let the two summoners attack the one aeon. Valefore released Energy rain on the guy, and he burst into pyrflies. "EMSA! VALEFORE TOOK OUT THE GUY!"

Emsa didn't her him because she was being attacked by the girl. Emsa, in a last attempt, released her overdrive. Summoner's Soul.

Emsa swung her staff in front of her. At the tip of it, Bahamut's emblem glowed brightly, giving off a vibe of power. The sign of Yevon appeared when the attributes of the faith were circling around it. Bahamut's sign glowed in front of the Yevon sign. The whole mass was swirling in front of the staff like it was a massive gun. Then it flickered when at once a white titanic blast shot out of the center. It hit the girl and no doubt it made her burst into pyrflies.

"There, pant...pant... where is the guy?"

"Valefore took care of him...I told you that."

"When did he do it?"

"Before you made all Hell brake loose."

"Oh. So. Lets get these aeons...after fighting them, it made me want them more."

The two walked to the statue with the faith hovering over them, and did the prayer once more.

"Summoners. You have proven yourself worthy of our power. We shall bestow you with our might." The three floated over them when they soared into Emsa's chest, then Deyogen's. The two fell on the statue and rested there for a while.

dream

'_Deyogen, run! Get out of the way! Get out of the way! My aeon is going to attack!!! Deyogen ran out of the path of the aeon's attack when it blasted Sin. Sin was not amused by it. 'He was not fazed by it. Do you think that we should do it?'_

'_Fine. Shiva, I evol'..............._

end dream

-two hours later-

Emsa began to wake up when she saw that Deyogen was gone. She heard five voices, then Deyogen's. "Emsa, don't come out!" "Deyogen?" She grabbed hers and Deyogen's staffs and walked out of the chamber when she was met by a clicking noise. She looked around when she saw guards holding guns to Deyogen's, Morornda's, and Thayen's necks.

"Don't move or I will shoot." The man that was holding the gun to her said. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am the summoner Emsa from Bevelle. He is summoner Deyogen from Macalania. That is Moronda and Thayen, they are our guardians. Who are you and why are you holding these guns to us?"

"We had direct orders from the master to follow you. We saw you enter the forbidden building."

"What forbidden building?"

"This one."

"This is a temple of Yevon. It should be open to all to pray. Why is it forbidden?"

"We don't have to tell you why."

"Let her go." A man's voice came up behind the guard. He had fire red hair and was wearing a masters pendent. He was the new acclaimed master of Yevon. "Let them go."

"Right away sir." The men lowered their weapons and stepped back a few feet from the group.

"Yah that's right...didn't want to have to get all summoner on you." Deyogen said with a smart allic voice.

"Master. What are you doing here. And why is this temple forbidden?"

"We don't want to tell you that information. We have good reason why you are not to go here." The master rested his hands on her shoulders. "Emsa, stay away from here. Stay away from the other forbidden temples. Give us the book and forget the nonsense."

"How do you know me and how do you know about the book?"

"Your father sent out word to all the masters that the book has been found and that you have it into your possession. Now tell us where the book is and we will go get it."

"Why don't you let us go get it?"

"How do we know that you wont try to trick us like you did your father?"

"Emsa. Don't give him the book." Moronda was backing away from the group. "Lets go Emsa, Deyogen you too, same with you Thayen." Moronda raised her hands over her head when one of her hands started to glow. "Shield your eyes! SunRay!" A blinding flash dazed the people when they ran to the teleport pad that was at the entrance. They teleported to the surface when they were met by the ship. They ran to the bottom teleport pad when they were met by a few crew members.

"Ma'am, they came here and raided the place. They were looking for a book."

"Did they find it?"

"No. I have it here with me. I had it with me the entire time." Emsa pulled out the book from her side scarf that seemed to hid it well. "They will not get this book. Now lets get out of here."

The ship took off in the air when they finally relaxed.

"I am going to my room. Don't disturb me." Emsa walked up the grand stairs and through the doors.

"I thought they said that they raided the place, there is not a spec of mess around here."

"We cleaned up ma'am. What should you have for dinner?" A servant came out of a set of doors that led from the kitchen.

"I don't know. I guess I will have the usual."

"And you sir?"

"I guess I will have what she has."

"Very well." The servant took off into the doors.

"Shall we go see what Emsa is up to?" Deyogen was hinting that he wanted to go bother her.

"She said that she didn't want to be disturbed."

"So. And your point is?"

"Yah, your right." They ran full speed up the stairs when Deyogen burst through the doors. They reached Emsa's doors when they noticed that it was locked.

knock knock "Emsa, are you there?" Moronda was looking around at the lock hole to see if she was in there.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"What are you doi..." she couldn't finish her sentence when the door flew open and she was pulled in aggressively. Deyogen was forced in the same way, but he took down a table before he met the floor.

"What is the big deal?" Moronda was getting up. "Why were you so rough?"

"OUCH!" Deyogen was standing up, dusting off the remains of the plant that was on the table, along with some of the table. "Next time, warn me. I could have been hurt."

"Yevon forbid, we can't let that happen." Emsa mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now what I wanted to tell you two, is the next temple."

"Why are you so secretive about that?"

"I'm not, I just wanted some peace and quiet while I figure out where it is."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to tell us that we are loud?"

"No...what ever gave you that idea...G...I wonder." Emsa pulled the book off of the couch and showed them. "The next temple is in Kilika Island."

"How do you know?" Moronda took the book from Deyogen.

"Look. You see here. It says that it is in a vast forest of fire. Where else is there with forest and fire?"

"You got a point there. But two temples in a row, one right next to each other? It doesn't make any sense." Moronda was scratching her head. "That would be too easy."

"Do you have to have Ifrit to get into this one." Deyogen said.

"I don't know. Maybe. We will find out tomorrow."

"So we are going to spend the rest of the day here?" Deyogen was kicking around the dirt on the floor.

"Yah. It would give us time to train with our aeons. You saw how weak they were in the temple."

"Yah, I was disappointed in Shiva. It is shocking that Valefore took the guy out."

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Moronda was convinced that they finally were done for. She knew that they had a few screws loose, but not the whole factory.

"Nothing." They both said.

"If you guys want to train, there is a training floor all the way at the bottom two floors. They are dedicated to training."

They went to the elevator when they reached the second to last floor in the airship.

"Geez! Do you think that this could get any bigger?!?" Deyogen was looking around at the gargantuan room when he saw many different fields. There was a snow place, grassy, forest, desert, fire, and a place that shot out lightning, you know, for the thunder plains.

"This is one of the most ultimate training places in Spira. There is everything to accommodate every type of place there is. You can also fight simulations of feinds from our selections. On the bottom half is what we think fighting Sin would be like. The bottom half is dedicated to Sin alone." Moronda walked over to the door that led to the bottom floor, "I think it is cool. There is no other place that can have that effect."

They began to train for hours when an announcement came over the intercom. _"Are you guys going to train all night or are you going to give it a rest."_

"What do you mean?" Emsa said into a golden box on the wall.

"_You guys have been training for four hours. The cooks are done with your food and they are wondering if you guys are going to eat."_

"Yah, tell them that we will be there in a few. Moronda, Deyogen, I thing that we need to give it a rest now."

They went up to the dining room when they were served with Moronda's favorite dish, which didn't look appetizing to Deyogen. Emsa had them fix her a plate of Bevellian food.

"What's wrong, Deyogen? Your not eating. Your not..._disgusted_...are you?" Moronda was having fun with him for choosing a food that was made out of the flesh of a Behemoth, the most foul and disgusting looking flesh in Spira. It was considered a delicacy in Home though. (AN: think about it...in some places, eating worms is gross, but in some places, it is famous.)

"No...nothing wrong." He picked up his fork with a large piece of meat on it when he shoved it in his mouth. He spat it out back on the plate and took a big swig of wine. "DISGUSTING! THAT IS THE MOST FOUL THING THAT I HAVE EVER TASTED...COOK...FIX ME ANYTHING THAT YOU KNOW THAT IS FROM ANYWHERE ELSE BUT HOME! Please." The cooks went into the kitchen and came our with a large turkey like thing that was roasted and cooked to perfection. "Moronda...you see this...this is real food here." He was waving a large piece of the thing in her way, having some of the meat smack her in the face.

"Well, I am off to bed." Emsa left the table and went in her room.

"I am going to." Moronda did the same.

mumble...mumble...Behemoth meat...mumble...mumble Deyogen finished the entire thing when he left the table.

Emsa's dream

'_Deyogen, run! Get out of the way! Get out of the way! My aeon is going to attack!!! Deyogen ran out of the path of the aeon's attack when it blasted Sin. Sin was not amused by it. 'He was not fazed by it. Do you think that we should do it?'_

'_Fine with me. Shiva, I evolution summon you!' Deyogen's hand lit up with the sphere when Shiva's emblem appeared In front of him. He threw the sphere into the center of it when another emblem appeared in front of it..._

_end dream_

Emsa woke up the next morning and went out into the hallway. Deyogen was coming out of the bathroom, he is a man after all, when she saw Moronda walk out of her room too. She told them about the dreams that she was having. They thought that she was going crazy, of course. This is Moronda and Deyogen. And it was Emsa after all that has been having these crazy dreams.

"Don't worry about it. It is just a dream. It is not like it is going to come true or anything." Moronda was trying her hardest to be open minded.

"What do you think these dreams mean, though?" Emsa asked.

"Nothing. Take it from me, These things never come true. I dream about having two girls all over me all the time, but look, it hasn't happened." Deyogen added.

"And probably never will" Moronda smarted off.

"And what is that exactly supposed to mean...?"

"Nothing... nothing at all."

"Better not." He mumbled.

"Hey, What happened to Thayen?"

"Oh. He told me that he wanted to go back to the 'Sacred Mountain'. He said he didn't want to go on..."Boom The whole airship shook knocking everyone doen.

"What was that?" Emsa asked.

Nasty cliff hangers, Got to love them. Yes. I actually got a review. Now I know that at least one person is reading. Thanx.

Chapter 7, A new faith, A dream answered, and A Battle's beginning.


End file.
